


It Only Takes One Night

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, Fluff, Jack Barakat - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, all time low - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is sharing a bed with Alex on tour. Awkward circumstances lead to the lead singer discovering his best friend's affection for him... though not quite in the way Jack would prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes One Night

It was one in the morning and Jack couldn't sleep. He never could when he was sharing a bed with Alex. The shorter boy never did anything to suggest he shared Jack's attraction, but regardless, sharing a bed still made Jack's stomach twist in messy knots.  
Reaching over to the hotel table for the complimentary notepad, Jack started writing some words. It turned into a half song in five minutes but he knew he’d never share it with the rest of his band... Jack was always too blunt in his writing and it often sounded more like 8th Grade poetry than Alex’ well thought out lyrics.  
Jack sighed at the piece of paper… Sighed a little too loud.  
"Barakat?" Alex murmured, turning to face his best-friend in a half-awakened state.  
"Mm?" Jack replied quickly hiding the notepad in surprise.  
"God it's still dark... why are you up?"  
Jack shrugged in response knowing Alex would see right through his lies if he started making up an excuse.  
"Switch off the light Jack..." Alex half whined stretching across jack to reach for the switch.  
"Woah woah woah" Jack yelped twisting awkwardly so Alex wasn't directly on his groin.  
"What… Are you gay or something?" Alex laughed moving to straddle Jack teasingly.  
"Oh shut up, you’re perfectly aware of what I am Lex," Jack grumped struggling to push Alex off.  
"Oh yeah? Could you remind me please?" Alex murmured dropping lower so that their faces nearly touched.  
"You're being an asshole!" Jack laughed restraining himself from touching the other boys’ lightly flushed cheek.  
"But you like that right… Assholes?" Alex teased.  
"Oh my god shut up Lex!" Jack whined hiding his face in his hands, which, turned out to be a complete mistake because he was still holding his half written song that directly mentioned Alex by name.  
"What's this?" Alex asked faking a London accent and snatching the notepad out of Jack's tightened grip.  
"You play around with my heart,  
though you never notice when you do.  
I heard your voice in the mini mart,  
and thought dammit Lex, I love y-" Alex read before Jack snatched the paper back.  
Both boys flushed chilli red as Jack ripped up the note.  
"Hey, maybe this would be less awkward if you weren't straddling me" Jack suggested staring at the window awkwardly after Alex had propped himself up again.  
"Yeah, but maybe not considering we'd be lying in the same bed and probably not talking."  
Jack didn't respond and only moved so that his arms covered his face.  
"Jack... This doesn't change anything..." Alex said quietly.  
"Well dammit Lex because I really wish it would!" Jack burst filled with sudden courage.  
"I've had a crush on you for 7 years and now that you’ve finally found out, you tell me nothing's gonna change? Rejection would be better Lex because at least then I could move on. If nothing changes I’ll just be forced to keep fantasising about you and know that it’ll never amount to anything. That’s cruel," the Lebanese boy complained furrowing his brows.  
"Don’t be like that. I don't like it." Alex groaned taking Jack's hands in his own and forcing the boy to look at him.  
"Besides, what I meant is that we're still best friends no matter what. The only thing that's gonna change is how I act around you." He said to the still mad looking boy.  
"What does that mean?" Jack half whispered, suddenly scared that he’d shot himself in the foot with the whole rejection talk.  
"It means this idiot." Alex laughed and crashed his lips onto the other boys'.  
Jack was dumbfounded but soon enough started returning the push and pull of the other Alex’ mouth.  
"Wait! What about Lisa?" Jack asked through a mouthful of Alex' tongue.  
"Oh she's lesbian... Me and Lisa used each other as cover ups from our friends." Alex explained playing around with his new lovers hair absentmindedly.  
Jack widened his eyes until they formed two O's big enough to replace the one his mouth wasn't saying.  
Alex smiled.  
"Stop that" Jack said batting at Alex's lips.  
"What?"  
"The whole “cheesy grin” thing. It makes me want to kiss you." Jack admitted.  
Alex grinned wider and Jack rolled his eyes before pulling the singer's lips back onto his own.  
"Shame we hadn't started this 7 years ago,” Alex mumbled, hands exploring Jack’s upper body.  
“Sure is,” Jack responded pulling away to look at Alex.  
“I like you.” Alex said simply.  
“Well I kinda already knew that considering you’ve dealt with me for 10 years,” Jack chuckled.  
“No no, I mean I really like you. Like a lot,” Alex mumbled losing his usual articulate state.  
“That makes me happy… You make me happy,” Jack replied and kissed the other boys cheek stubble.  
Alex smiled and earned himself another peck on his dimple.  
“Are we… are we like, a thing?” the English-born boy asked nervously.  
“I’d prefer it if we were dating but “a thing” works,” Jack laughed.  
“Dating works better,” Alex said rolling off Jack so the were lying side by side.  
“Fuck yeah it does Lex,” Jack responded breaking into huge grin.  
The two boys laid side by side with their legs tangled for a while.  
“I could get used to this,” Alex murmured sleepily.  
“You better,” Jack said onto the other boys’ lips causing them both to smile.  
It was a whole new feeling for both of them, but without a doubt, a feeling they’d craved right from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration from "One Night" by The Summer Set


End file.
